1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump; and more particularly relates to a diaphragm pump having a pump head connected to a motor and a technique for connecting the same.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Currently, pumps have pump heads that are connected to motors using screws or clamps.
Some shortcomings of the known connection technique include:                a. Different motor end bell configurations for each type of pump;        b. Pump heads attached using fasteners have limited port rotation;        c. Rotation of the pump head typically requires a complete disassembly of the pump; and        d. Tools and fixtures are required for assembling the pump head to the motor.        
In view of the aforementioned, there is a need in the industry for a pump that solves the shortcomings in the pumps that are known in art.